Spoiled Princess (AU)
by ShadoeOfYou
Summary: Gifted with the beautiful self and outstanding status to the community, it's just a normal morning for Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heatfilia and the inheritor of the Heartfilia konzern. But what will happen if a secretive student suddenly transferred to the Magnolia Academy? What if the student knows everything about her deceased mother? Will her life change? (AU) NxLxG


_**Spoiled Princess**_

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail 'cuz Hiro Mashima owns it!**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **This is an AU story.**_

 _ **Please go easy on me!**_

* * *

 _ **Pairings:**_

 _ **NaLu**_

 _ **GraLu**_

 _ **LyVia**_

 _ **JerZa**_

 _ **BixAnna**_

 _ **ElfGreen**_

 _ **FreedxMira**_

 _ **LaxusxCana**_

 _ **LoRies**_

 _ **ScorpioxAquarius**_

 _ **ChaPpy**_

* * *

 _ **Gifted with the beautiful self and outstanding status to the community, it's just a normal morning for Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heatfilia and the inheritor of the Heartfilia konzern. But what will happen if a secretive student suddenly transferred to the Magnolia Academy? What if the student knows everything about her deceased mother? Will her life change?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Transfer Student**_

* * *

The beautiful sunshine rays of the sun flow through the morning breeze inside her spacious room. The birds outside sing their usual song until they're contented. Little kids play inside the playground of the town. It really is a beautiful morning. Everyone is happy. Everyone is doing what they want to do. Except for someone inside a mansion…

*alarm sound*

"Fuck you, alarm clock!" A girl's voice was heard inside the mansion as the maids were being interrupted. The sound of a breaking glass was being heard as a maid with light violet hair rushed to the room to check on their dear princess. All you could hear in the hallway is just the sound of the tapping shoes. It means that no one except for the maids and the Lady lives here.

"Lady Lucy, is there something I can help you?" The maid said as the referred maiden sat up straight on her bed as she glared at the cowering maid, with her eyes ferocious like a raging beast. The maid feels that the temperature inside the room was dropping. The royalty just closed her eyes and muttered, "Keep calm…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…", and there, the girl with blonde hair cool down as the maid just sight in happiness.

"Didn't I tell you that keep my alarm clock away from me? It's exactly directed beside my ears! God, I almost died when it activated. Just…ALWAYS FOLLOW MY RULES OR YOU'RE DEAD. YOU GOT THAT, NAMI?" Nami almost died when Lucy shouted while pointing at her like she's nothing. Nami's knees are shaking like hell as she nimbly nodded at Lucy.

"Okay, you may go now…" Lucy said as she raised her right hand and signaled the maid to go away. Nami finally sighed in pure happiness as she respectfully bowed at Lucy and went outside. God, Lucy's voice can be heard throughout the mansion, even the garden outside.

"Ugh, such forgetful maids…Hansel! I need my breakfast here right now!" Lucy shouted as the hazel-haired maid inside the kitchen rushed in cooking Lucy's breakfast, perfectly cooked pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry on top and Lucy's favorite, strawberry milkshake. After cooking Lucy's breakfast, Hansel mustered her strength to run through the hallway to the blonde's room, trying her best to deliver it safely of she'll receive a homily from the maid's superior, Spetto.

"Lucy-san, here's your breakfast…" Hansel said as she placed the tray on the small table in front of Lucy as the latter just smiled casually at the maid. "Thanks…you may go now." Lucy said as Hansel bowed to her, just like Nami, and went outside with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks for the food…" Lucy said with a stoic face as she started to eat her food like a lady. The atmosphere inside the room seems…lonely. Since Lucy's father is always working and he only drops by when it's Lucy's birthday or Christmas Day, and her mother is…dead seven years ago when she's ten years old. And now, Lucy is now a proper young lady, despite her bad morning routines that seemed hell for her.

After eating, she just placed the tray on her bedside table as she went inside the bathroom and did what she's going to do while trying to forget her mother's memory that she's trying to forget since it's already seven years when she died and she tried to keep strong. After taking a bath, she now grabbed her uniform inside her closet. Her uniform consists of a white blouse that's being topped by a dark blue blazer and black skirt. She grabbed her knee-high socks and fitted her shiny, brown loafers.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She tied her long, blonde hair into a side ponytail. She grabbed her lip balm inside her bag and applied it on her lips as she puckered it until she's contented at the light pink shade of it. She noticed some imaginary eyebags under her magnificent brown eyes as she sighed at the horror of having eyebags.

Man, this is going to be a long day…

* * *

"Good morning!"

"Princess Lucy, have a nice day!"

"Princess, it's been a day since I haven't seen you."

"Hey, Lucy."

"Oh, blondie, good morning."

"Laxus! Don't call Lucy like that! Oh, hello there Lucy. You look like beautiful like always."

"Lu-chan, good morning!"

It's very early in the morning and there, brats inside the school keep saying good morning to her, well, except for the girl who called her 'Lu-chan' 'Blondie' 'Lucy' and 'Luce'. Lucy just greeted them with a slight turn of head by 30° and wave at them with her beautiful smile that seemed to be molded by God with perfection. The boys gape at her dazzling beauty that captivates other people's hearts with their imaginative drools on their faces and the girls' faces that seemed to mean war for her.

Even though she's a spoiled brat, Lucy can fight. Of course, being an inheritor of a well-known family, she needed to know how to self-defense, of course, for safety. She even is a black belter in terms of karate so the girls in the school can't even fight back to her, since for the fear of them being on a stretcher and crying their hearts out.

"Good morning, Natsu, Levy-chan. How are you two?" Lucy said while waving at her friends with her signature, big smile on her face. Levy, being the bestfriend of Lucy Heartfilia, ran at her and hugged her tightly. She has blue hair that reaches her shoulders and she has an orange headband. She also has a pair of brown eyes that totally captivated her boyfriend. On the other hand, Natsu, is giving her a toothy grin to her and she just gave him a wave. He has pink hair, but he still said that it's salmon, and he has onyx eyes that can hold any girl's heart as his captive. Levy, as a love cupid, suddenly patted Lucy's shoulder as she muttered something on her ear that made Lucy blush furiously and pushed Levy away with a cute, red face. Natsu, being a dense person, doesn't get what Lucy is doing and just shrugged.

"Hey, did you heard that there's a transfer student here? I heard that he's hot! Add the fact that he's so handsome and he's like a Greek god. Oh my gosh, I think I'm gotta faint!" Levy said while fangirling again to hot boys. Add the fact that she has a boyfriend. Lucy thought that she's the only one who don't have boyfriend, since her friends have their own pair. Levy for Gajeel. Erza is with Jellal, from 2 – Crime Sorcieré. Mirajane is for Freed. Juvia is now with Lyon, from 2 – Lamia Scale. Lisanna is with Bixlow. Elfman is with Evergreen. Laxus is with…gasp, Cana. While for Natsu…she don't know since he's very dense.

They heard the bell, signaling that it's already class hours as they all went to their classroom, 2 – Fairy Tail. There, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Happy, is now inside as they went to their seats, with Levy in front of the class, Natsu beside the window and beside Lucy while Lucy on the back row with only beside her since the other seat beside her is still empty and she don't know when it's going to be occupied.

"Class, today, we'll going to have a new student here. Mr. Fullbuster, come in!" Teacher Happy said as he motioned the new student to come in. The guy has black, spiky hair and a pair of black eyes. He looks intimidating but he seems safe to talk with. But just like Levy-chan said, he's actually handsome. With his droppy eyes and tall, lean body like that, he can actually make girls fall for him.

"Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster. 17 years old and I'm from Hargeon Academy before. That's all." He said as most of us classmates just sweat dropped. He looks like a secretive person. Mr. Happy just scratched his head as he scanned the classroom, looking for an empty seat. Actually, there are 3 empty seats here. One beside Lucy, the other one is in front of Natsu and the last one is in the farthest row at the right of the classroom.

"Okay, Mr. Fullbuster. You may sit beside Ms. Heartfilia at the back row there." Hearing what Mr. Happy said, Lucy sighed as she just saw him giving her a smug smile while pointing at the seat beside her. She just gave him a 'what-the-hell' look that he doesn't saw as Gray walked towards the seat. While walking, she heard some girls talk about that he's like an artist or a superstar. For Lucy, well, she really don't care. As he walked, she thought that she saw him look at her direction and just snarled at Natsu, who's currently glaring at Gray. She just gave Natsu a menacing look for him to calm him down, and finally, he stopped as he just gave her an apologetic and an 'I'm-sorry' look as she just sighed at him.

"Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I heard that you're Lucy Heartfilia, am I right?" He said as he sat beside her. She just nodded at him and grabbed her sketch book in her pink bag and her pencil. He looks at Lucy's things as he said, "Hmm, seems that you like drawing things, huh? But moreover, I heard that you're the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia, am I right again?" He said and that the cue for her to look at him while galring, while he just sweat-dropped.

"How did you know my mom and dad?" She said while pointing her very sharp pencil at him, threatening him that she'll stab it to his heart, making his skin become pale and Lucy just sighed to his questions as she lowered her grip and placed it on her desk and she faced him now, avoiding Mr. Happy to look at them. "Okay…I'm cool now…but really, how did you know my mom and dad?"

" _Well…I don't know…"_

 _Sigh…it's going to be a long day…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! This is my second Fairy Tail story! Add that it's an AU story! Please support this and my other story, Lost Lucy! And also, a request for you…will you vote between Natsu and Gray? They're both will be Lucy's pairing but I don't know who's the one that ends up with Lucy. Just review here in this story and I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **A coffee cake for you!**_


End file.
